


Watermelon

by f_lower_s



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #Ican'tbelieveReedXDickisreal, :), Anal Birth, Gay, I am scared, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Reed is the culprit, Sex, That's right guys, Vore, also crying bc this is bad, he did it, oh you thought it was going to have only one chatper?, oral sex but with your own dick, please fucking kill me, swallowing your own semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lower_s/pseuds/f_lower_s
Summary: >System_reboot>system_awake>adjusting_sight_sensorsConnor woke up in complete darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor looked at Hank and his big, fat tummy. He wanted to be in there, feel the burn of the acid on his metalic-like artificial skin, pouring over his sensitive dick, getting it's way into the puckered, pink asshole.  
"H-hank...", he stuttered. "What is it, Connie?" "I... Nevermind." The android left the room qucikly, without looking back, not noticing Hank's worried look.  
He tought about it every day since then, which has been exactly 3 months, 1 hour and 42 minutes. Right now they were investigating "the cannibal" case. The thing was, there was almost no evidence except for it being always two or more vitcitms. The culprit always forced an android or a person to eat one of them. After that they were killed by being poisoned, but the poison was never the same. For once this time the killer made a big mistake.   
"Dadd- Hank, I think I've found a sample of the culprit!" Connor said excitedly, albeit blushing for such a mistake. "Huh. And where did you exactly find it?" "there was... semen on the floor..." Hank stood, like if he were a stone. "Connor, what the FUCK" "Listen, we need to find him quick, so you shouldn't worry about where I got the DNA from!" "Jesus christ Connor, this shit is unbelieveable. Since you're so desperate let's go find him ourselves, and go to where he is right now." The sUgAr BaBy smiled, "Sweet."  
The cannibal's secret hideout was an abandoned house. The building was covered in chipped, green paint with a brown roof and had only one floor, so the culprit shouldn't be hard to find. Oh how wrong they were...   
Once inside the house, they found out he wasn't there. "Connor, watch out!" Suddenly he blacked out.

>System_reboot  
>system_awake  
>adjusting_sight_sensors

Connor woke up in complete darkness. The next thing that hit him was how tight, wet and hot was the space he found himself in. Almost scorching hot, but it was the liquid that has taken part in it. He already knew where he was. He got vored. The fact that his sexual fantasy has come true made him already hard and start leaking from the tip of his perfect (like the rest of his android body) cock. He was hoping it was Hank who he was inside of. Then he heard it. "How do you like it, slut? Having him inside your belly, digesting him. You wanted him to come out of your asshole and destroy it, by spreading it by his naked body for months, so don't you dare tell me you don't like it, your little bitch seems to enjoy it too...." the culprit was leaving the room.

"H-hnghgnhngnhgnhngng!" By then Connie knew, that his Daddy ate him. He moaned lewdly as he felt Hank struggle to move. "C-Connie... I'm sorry..." Hank heard muffled words coming from his stomach, "A-ah... Papi... I want to come out of your asshole it feels so good..." His breath hitched, cock getting harder and harder by every second, thinking of the debauched angel that was inside his tummy. "I'll spread your asshole more than you tought you could, rip it apart, make you cum just from it..." "A-ah... Baby boy..." Hank could feel the android go through his intestines already, eating up the waste that was bundled up in there. Next, he felt the big pain™ as Connor was already leaving his dirty asshole, ripping it slowly appart. The lieutenant felt as if he were in heaven of pleasure. "...Daddy, I'm here, breathe!" So Connor's head has been out already, huh. Little by little, Connor covered in Hank's tasty shit, was getting out his burned arms which were getting squeezed by the muscles inside his Daddy. "Connie, you coming out alread- aah!" Hank was coming, the strings of white substance shooting out with the speed of 80 mph. The deviant has gotten out, covered in Hank's feces, making him almost hard again. He felt Connors blue android semen pouring out of his asshole because his clothes have gotten burnt by acid inside his stomach.   
Later, as they were lying next to each other, Hank kissed Connor fervently, licking his shit off his sugar baby's mouth."I love you" "lol ily too" They spooned and fell asleep smelling like shit and naked with Hank's asshole permanently destroyed. That's the end since the author's too fucking lazy to finish.


	2. Reed fucks his own dick

The culprit was slowly stroking his enromous, meaty cock. "uwu!" he said while watching how the android was slowly ruining this old cop's asshole. Reed smeared the precum which was beginning to flow out with his thumb, effectively covering his meat's head in a thick substance. He started breathing harder, pumping his phallus faster and faster. "h-hngnhnghn.........." Gavin started to imagine the moeans that his sworn enemy must be making. hot. "vengaAAA mi verga es muy peligroso y no puedo empezar mas uwu owo uwu" the feeling of his hand on the big d wasn;t enough, he had to do sth more kinky. Then came the best idea. Those yoga lessons will finally [ay off. Reed leaned forward, taking his dick into his mouth until he could feel his nose touch the pubes.The detective started bobbing his head faster and faster, thinkinh of connor's asshole full of hank's stomach acid. very hot. He could feel the heat coiling in his tummy, he was finally coming. Milky substance started to fill up his mouth, he swallowed it in delight, what the fuck is wrong with the author, please call the police.

After that he went to poison Conk bc he had to kill them like he killed everyone else goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like dying because I've got no talent for writing but still did it


End file.
